Pest Problems in the Penthouse
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Living in a luxurious penthouse is quite the fun, isn't it? Well, lot quite, because even in the fanciest penthouse, the house has its pest problems. Basically what happens when the Elite Force and the Chimokuri siblings (OCs) find out about a furry rat in the kitchen and an unsuspecting terrifying cockroach in the penthouse.


**Pest Problems in the Penthouse**

 **Purpledolpin05: Just a random drabble of the Elite Force living in Centium City. I mean there are pests everywhere you live, also I was in a mood for comedy.**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Another peaceful day at the penthouse…

"Let's make lunch. I am starving!" Skylar sighed as they walked to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a grey furry rat on the counter.

"A RAT!" Oliver screamed, as the rat got startled and ran away.

And so, it started the random rat goose chase. [Seriously, don't you people ever clean up your place?! And where is the exterminator?]

"We've got you surrounded now, whiskers!" Chase, Kaz and Jones cornered the rat.

The rat however, ran away.

"WHY DIDN'T CIRCLE THE RAT FROM BEHIND?!" Chase shouted.

"Because I thought you were gonna do it!" Kaz pointed out.

"SOMEBODY GET A CAGE!" Chase yelled.

"On it!" Bree nodded as she returned with a cage.

"I say we put a cheese inside, rats love cheese." Chase suggested.

"We should just sleep in for the night, the cage ought to catch something next morning." Skylar nodded.

* * *

The next day, the cage caught something alright, but it wasn't a rat. IT WAS A SNAKE!

"WHY IS THERE A SNAKE IN OUR BUILDING?!" Chase panicked.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Bree yelled back.

"JUST GET RID OF IT, OK?!" Oliver yelled.

"You done screaming, boys?" Skylar raised an eyebrow before she sent the caged reptile to a reptilian petting zoo somewhere downtown.

"Yes, I was uh…practicing the voice pitching." Oliver lied.

"Uh huh?" Kaz chuckled.

* * *

A few hours later, finally some peace and quiet.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!"

A loud scream broke the peaceful day. (Narrator/Authoress/me throws away script, screw this, what's on YouTube today?)

It was Chase Davenport who was standing on his sofa, as the jumped into someone's arms.

"Huh, you are lighter than a chicken!" the someone, or known as Jones Chimokuri (former S-56), exclaimed in sarcasm. [If anyone isn't familiar with my OCs, Tracy and Jones are a pair of siblings who were sort of born with superpowers before Krane gave them Bionics when they got separated with their parents after being kidnapped. Tracy knows about the fandom, yes she's one of us fangirls. Jones is the somewhat sadistic asexual future dictator of the world.]

"What is it?! Is it Roman and Riker?!" Kaz asked as he went downstairs, followed by Oliver, Skylar and Bree.

"If it's them, can I apply for my internship?" Jones asked eagerly, before his friends glared at him.

"Too soon?" Jones asked.

"IT'S A COCKROACH!" Chase shouted, pointing at the bug on the table.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Oliver panicked, followed by Bree and Kaz all panicking.

"What's so terrifying about the bug?" Skylar asked, walking close to the cockroach. "It looks harmless."

"Oh, but here on Earth, that bug is just creepy and evil!" Bree stated.

"Cockroaches just gives me the goosebumps!" Oliver stated.

"You don't scare me." Skylar taunted as the cockroach suddenly started to fly around the room as Skylar screamed.

"Told you, that bug is evil!" Kaz shouted, as the teens ran outside.

"Is it gone yet?" Chase asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Jones hissed. "I'm cradling a man-child in my arms, that is SO not macho!"

"Wait, why are we even being afraid of a bug? We're the Elite Force." Bree stated as everyone slowly nodded.

"Hey guys, I'm off to campus now, I have an assignment to hand in!" An Asian girl with messy black hair and a faint scar on her left cheek shouted, before putting on her shoes. "Where is everyone?"

The girl felt a strange object in her shoes before flipping it upside down as a bottle cap (from last night) and the cockroach fell onto the floor.

"EWWW! GROSS!" Tracy screamed as she whacked the bug with the back of her shoe (the one she was about to wear).

"Did you killed the bug?!" Skylar asked, as Oliver prepares to freeze the bug if it didn't work.

"I think so." Tracy looked at the floor that had the bug's blood stains, or what she _HOPED_ was blood stains.

"I say we burn it." Kaz suggested, lighting up a fire in his palm.

As if cued, another cockroach crawled inside the door and dragged the knocked-out cockroach as it flew away.

"THERE'S _TWO_ OF THEM?!" Kaz panicked as he randomly set the coach on fire.

"KILL THEM!" Oliver shrieked as he fired his cyro-blast everywhere. Skylar started blasting volts around the living room. Chase used his Molecular Kinesis to send flying chairs at the bugs.

"Oh it's gone now." Jones shouted, "GUYS! NO MORE BUG PROBLEMS!"

"Oh…" Kaz blinked as he laughed. "Thank goodness."

"I can't say the same about the living room." Chase grumbled.

"Or your hair." Jones snorted. A part of Chase's hair was frozen.

"Well, I am glad this place is pest free now." Bree smiled.

"Imagine what Roman and Riker would have done if they tried infiltrating this place and we attacked them like a boss?" Oliver joked.

"Yeah, but what are the odds?" Kaz asked.

* * *

 **Somewhere down in the abandoned subway of 128** **th** **Street**

"So, how did the mission go?" Rodissiuss asked, before he and his children all blinked. "ROMAN, WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING SO MUCH?!"

"Long story, dad, but we need a better idea than infiltrating with a cockroach disguise." Roman replied.

"And Roman gets tough love from his crush." Riker added as Roman punched his brother's stomach.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah, really lousy drabble, but I did kill a cockroach that was in my shoes once, so I was like, why not?! The rat scene was based on a comedy comic I read a few years back. Oh, and uh, my OC Tracy and Roman are sort of mutual crushes, so little references to that ship. I thought it would be funny if everyone was afraid of cockroaches, mostly Chase and Skylar. (sorry Skylar but everyone has a phobia)**

 **Moral of the story: Even the Elite Force are afraid of something, and would try to kill with superpowers.**

 **Moral learnt from Roman: Never hide in your crush's shoe as a cockroach. She will accidentally kill you off.**

 **Moral from Tracy: Be careful with every living thing, one of them could be your crush who's the enemy.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked this random sort of OOC drabble. Please fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
